gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
, , }} Grand Theft Auto : The Ballad of Gay Tony — второй и последний из дополнительных эпизодов для игры Grand Theft Auto IV, выпущенный ранее эксклюзивно для консоли Xbox 360 и уже позже ставший доступным на PC и PS3. Проект вышел 29 октября 2009 года на Xbox 360, 11 апреля 2010 года — на PS3 и PC. Доступен для приобретения как через Xbox Live, PSN и Steam, так и в составе издания издания Episodes from Liberty City. Сюжет Второй эпизод Grand Theft Auto IV называется «'The Ballad of Gay Tony'» Главным героем является Луис Лопес — личный телохранитель легендарного импресарио ночных клубов Либерти-Сити — Тони Принса (известного как «Гей Тони»), владеющего клубами «Hercules» (для гомосексуалов), и «Maisonette 9» (для гетеросексуалов). Тони совершает несколько ошибок, и его подсаживает на крючок Русская мафия, которая желает прибрать к рукам его клубы. Остаётся надеяться только на Луиса, который помогает ему, так как Тони дал Луису работу, «вывел в люди», и в целом устроил его новую жизнь. Геймплей Второй эпизод Grand Theft Auto IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony показывает нам Либерти Сити, наполненный оружием, гламуром и грязью. Вместе с новым главным героем — Луисом Лопесом, личным помощником Тони Принца, игрокам предстоит бороться с русской мафией и другими конкурирующими криминальными семьями. Особенности * В дополнении появилась новая система рукопашного боя, часть приемов показывается в трейлерах. * Также у игроков теперь возможность ставить систему закиси азота на автомобили. * Стали доступны новые мини-игры — танцы, выпивка, обливание шампанским, подпольные кулачные бои, и др.gametrailers.com * Теперь можно заняться управлением одного из клубов. Мы можем как исполнять прихоти VIP гостей, так и заниматься охраной, и фейс-контролем.Exclusive Features: Nightlife * Добавили возможность перепроходить пройденные миссии. Аналогичная функция была реализована в Manhunt и GTA Chinatown Wars. Новое оружие Пистолет .44 Скорострельный пистолет для быстрых и точных убийств. Explosive Shotgun Обладает достаточно слабой отдачей, при этом сочетает в себе силу выстрела обычного дробовика со скорострельностью. Это делает его идеальным оружием при сражении с несколькими противниками. А использование разрывных патронов позволяет уничтожать транспортные средства с невероятной скоростью. Штурмовой ПП Реальный аналог- FN P90. Лёгкий, точный, компактный. Это оружие просто создано для сражений в городе. Золотой ПП Реальный аналог — IMI Uzi. Золотой пистолет-пулемёт. Создан для человека, у которого есть всё. Улучшенный пулемёт Реальный аналог — M249 SAW (он же FN Minimi). Делает 900 выстрелов в минуту, тем самым обеспечивая скоростное уничтожение целей. Улучшенная снайперская винтовка Усовершенствованная снайперская винтовка обладает увеличенными радиусом стрельбы, скорострельностью и новым прицелом, так-же есть усовершенствованные заряды, которые взрываются при попадании куда-либо. Бомба-липучка Есть возможность заминировать какой-либо объект или транспортное средство, и подорвать его дистанционно, также если выстрелить на заложенную мину то она взорвётся Парашют Парашют понадобится для высадки на вражеские территории, или для быстрой эвакуации из высотных зданий и бейсджампинга. На просторах Либерти-Сити находится девять зданий, с которых можно совершать сумасшедшие прыжки.Список нового огнестрельного оружия в Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony : Также в The Ballad of Gay Tony будет доступна часть оружия из The Lost and Damned. Новые транспортные средства Rockstar North добавили в игру 26 новых транспортных средств. ; Воздушный транспорт * Buzzard — небольшой маневренный вертолёт, вооруженный ракетницами и стационарными пулеметами. * Skylift — огромный грузовой вертолёт. * Swift — скоростной и комфортабельный вертолёт для доставки VIP-персон. ; Мотоциклы * Akuma * Faggio — мотороллер из GTA 4, но приведённый к более классическому виду. * Полицейский мотоцикл * Vader ; Лодки * Blade * Floater * Smuggler ; Машины * БТР (бронетранспортёр) * Brickade * Buffalo * Bullet GT * Caddy * F620 * Полицейский Cruiser * Полицейский Stinger * Schafter * Schafter (тюнингованная версия) * Serrano * Serrano (тюнингованная версия) * Stretch E * Super Diamond * Super Drop Diamond * Tampa Также в гоночных миссиях на некоторых машинах будет возможно активизировать систему закиси азота '' Дополнения к саундтреку Список треков, добавленных на радио в '''The Ballad of Gay Tony' еще не анонсирован полностью. Однако уже известно что Rockstar Games добавили полностью новую радиостанцию — Vice City FM, которая напоминает нам об игре GTA: Vice City. На новой радиостанции мы сможем услышать в лучшую музыку «восьмидесятых». Эта радиостанция будет доступна только в издании «Episodes from Liberty City». Кроме новой музыки, появилось новое радио-шоу на Intergrity 2.0Lazlowpalooza: Exclusive Audio from Lazlow’s New Radio Show in The Ballad of Gay Tony + Fan-Fave Quotes + More Многопользовательская игра Как и в самом аддонне The Ballad of Gay Tony, так и в его режиме мультиплеера можно использовать все новые экземпляры оружия, и обновлённый автопарк. Появились новые возможности по «кастомизации» персонажа — новая одежда, очки, шляпы. Кроме этого: * Обновились режимы Deathmatch/Team Deathmatch. Теперь за каждую помощь в убийстве противника вам дадут бонус в размере 25$. За убийство подряд 3, 5 или 10 противников игроку выдаются бонусные здоровье и броня, а также вознаграждение в 125$. Для игры станут доступны следующие локации города: CC Plaza, Meadow Hills, Firefly Island, Alderney Building Site, Varsity Heights, Factory, Construction, Acter Power Station, Pier 45, Castle Gardens Park, Boat House, Easton Subway, Warehouse, Hospital, Waste, Trespass, Museum. * В режиме Free Mode вместе с аддоном у игроков появились новые занятия, такие как онлайн-чемпионаты по бейсджампингу, развлечения с новой техникой и др. * Для режимов Race и GTA Race сделано новое разделение на классы автомобилей. : Sports Cars: Bullet GT, F620, Infernus, Turismo, Coquette, Comet : Luxury: Serrano, Huntley Sport, Super Diamond, Cognoscenti, Schafter, Habanero : American Classic: Dukes, Vigero, Stallion, Tampa, Sabre GT, Manana : Sports Bikes: Akuma, Hakuchou, Double T, Vader, PCJ 600, NRG 900 : APC (только в режиме GTA Race): БТР : Также игрокам предоставлены новые трассы: Tour D’Algonquin, Grand Tourer, Go Both Ways, Burn your Bridges, Tar Macked, Club Class, Jumpyard Dodge, Upper Junction, Mind the Gap, Meadows Park & Ride, Meat your Marker, Original Outlook, Fly By, Damn Rotten Hills, Round the Horny.Exclusive Features: Multiplayer Оценки игровых изданий Издание New York Times опубликовало положительную рецензию на игру. Факты * Специально к выходу игры Rockstar Games подготовили серию эксклюзивных футболок с логотипами игры, и издания «'Episodes from Liberty City'».Limited Edition T-shirts from The Ballad of Gay Tony, Episodes from Liberty City & The Rockstar Rainbow Tee * Rockstar Games добавили следующие достижения: ** Gone Down — Complete all base jumps (5G) ** Diamonds Forever — Complete the Trinity (5G) ** Four Play — Hit a flag with a golf ball four times (10G) ** Bear Fight — Win the L.C. Cage Fighters championship (15G) ** Catch the Bus — Dance perfectly in both Tony’s nightclubs (15G) ** Snow Queen — Complete 25 drug wars (20G) ** Adrenaline Junkie — Freefall for the longest possible time (25G) ** Maestro — Finish the Ballad (30G) ** Past the Velvet Rope — Score 80 % or above in all missions (45G) ** Gold Star — Score 100 % in all missions (80G) Ачивменты для эпизода «The Ballad of Gay Tony»Exclusive Features: Achievements page ** Может являться отсылкой к фильму - "от колыбели до могилы" Список официальных видеороликов * Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Дебютный трейлер Русская версия. * Grand Theft Auto IV: Episodes From Liberty City, Trailer № 2 — «There’s Always A Girl» Русская версия. * Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony «Weazel News» Русская версия. * Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony «Tony Prince» * Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony «Yusuf Amir» * Grand Theft Auto IV: Episodes From Liberty City «Armando, Henrique & Brian» * Grand Theft Auto IV: Episodes From Liberty City «FIZZ TV — The Nightlife of Liberty City» * Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony: Extreme Base Jumping Competition * New Episodes from Liberty City Video: Princess Robot Bubblegum * Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City Meet: Luis Lopez Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт de:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony en:The Ballad of Gay Tony es:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony ja:グランド・セフト・オート・ザ・バラッド・オブ・ゲイ・トニー nl:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony pl:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony pt:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Balad of Gay Tony hu:The Ballad of Gay Tony Категория:GTA IV Категория:Игры Категория:Вселенная HD Категория:Игры для Windows Категория:Игры для PC Категория:3D игры Категория:Игры для Xbox 360 Категория:Игры для PS3 Категория:Игры Rockstar North Категория:Дополнения